Une Obsession
by gruvioler
Summary: Scabior est un rafleur comme les autres, mais il a une obsession. Une certaine Sang-de-Bourbes au parfum envoûtant... Rating M car propos un peu crus...


**Bonjour, alors voilà je me lance avec ma première fanfic. Je vais en faire d'autres, pratiquement toutes basées sur Hermione Granger (tout le monde l'adore forcément et moi la première donc bon...). ^^**

**Celle-ci m'a été inspirée par le livre de notre fabuleuse J. à qui appartient évidemment tous les personnages. Et ensuite je me suis bien évidemment appuyée sur le 7ième film. Un petit mélange des deux donc. **

**Je tiens à vous dire que suite au film, je vois Scabior comme un loup-Garou. Ça expliquerai pas mal de truc... ^^**

**En tout cas n'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires et je m'excuses par avance pour les possibles fautes d'orthographes. **

**Bonne lecture et à très vite ! :D**

* * *

Une odeur. Dans les bois ils cherchent, traquent et attrapent le gibier. Le gibier ou plutôt les Traites à leur sang, et pire encore, les Sangs-de-Bourbes. Scabior et ses hommes viennent d'en attraper quelques uns. Ils sont sur le chemin du retour quand il la sent. _Cette odeur_. Et elle n'appartient pas à l'un des captifs.

\- « C'est quoi ça ? »

Il s'arrête, renifle l'air autour de lui. Il fait demi-tour. Cette odeur l'obsède. Elle est légère, subtile, florale, propre mais surtout féminine. Il la sent proche, toute proche. Il s'arrête.

\- « Qu'est ce que je sens ? »

Les autres se sont arrêtés et l'attendent. L'un des rafleurs fait tomber le gamin stupefixié qu'il a dans les bras, le détournant ainsi de son inspection olfactive.

\- « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » lui demande Scabior en se retournant vers lui.

\- « Il est lourd ! » lui répond l'imbécile

Scabior lui sourit. Un éclair de folie traverse son regard.

\- « Dois-je le porter à ta place... peut-être ? »

L'autre rafleur sentant le danger venir, reprend le garçon dans ses bras. Après un signe de la tête de Scabior tous repartent. Lui se retourne une dernière fois. Évidemment il ne voit rien d'autre que du vide. Il ne voit pas la jeune fille qui retient son souffle, cachée derrière une protection qu'elle à elle-même élevée. Il se dit simplement qu'elle a dû partir juste avant leur arrivée. Il renifle une dernière fois et finit par se détourner avec regret.

Mais alors, il se fait une promesse. Il la retrouvera.

* * *

Un autre jour de « travail » pour Scabior et ses rafleurs. _Travail_. Scabior ricane. Traquer des rebelles lui permet d'assouvir ses besoins. Des besoins primaires qui font partis de lui, l'homme loup. Grâce à la guerre, la chasse est devenue une pratique courante et rémunérée. Un métier de rêve pour un homme de sa trempe. Lui, les Sangs-de-bourbes ou encore les traites à leur sang, il s'en fou. Il est un mercenaire et ce qu'il veut c'est de l'argent. Ou éventuellement il veut aussi ce qui pourrait lui plaire.

Ses hommes et lui poursuivent un groupe de rebelles dans les bois et ceux-ci commencent déjà à se fatiguer. _Trop facile_. Soudain le vent tourne et amène jusqu'à ses narines un parfum qui le hante depuis des semaines, son odeur à elle. Il s'arrête brusquement. Le groupe de rebelles devant lui devient inintéressant et il les laisse aux bons soins de ses compatriotes. Il renifle et sourit. Elle est là. Son odeur est si fraiche. Il part sur les traces de celle qui l'obnubile, qui le torture par cet effluve si particulier. Il accélère le pas, courant si vite que ses pieds touchent à peine le sol. On le croirait voler.

Un mouvement derrière un arbre capte son regard. Il s'arrête. _On dirait ... mais oui _! Devant lui, une écharpe suit les caprices du vent et se dévoile de temps à autre au regard perçant de l'homme. Elle ne lui échappera pas cette fois-ci. Derrière lui des hurlements retentissent, les autres ont fini par attraper les fugitifs. C'est à lui de jouer maintenant. Avec une démarche souple il s'approche d'elle. Puis, arrivé à un mètre de l'arbre, il comprend que quelque chose ne va pas. Il se précipite en avant et attrape l'écharpe. Celle-ci vient sans aucune résistance. Scabior hurle de frustration et serre compulsivement l'écharpe entre ses mains. Elle était simplement accrochée à une branche basse de l'arbre. La femme, elle, elle s'est envolée depuis longtemps. Il colle avec empressement, l'écharpe sur son nez pour la sentir. Il inspire profondément. _Sienne_. Il gémit doucement.

\- « Qu'est ce que s'est que cette odeur ? » demande une voix gutturale à sa droite.

Scabior se retourne vivement. Tous ses hommes l'ont rejoint.

\- « Elle est à moi, Fenrir ! » grogne-t-il en montrant les dents.

\- « Le maitre la voudra. On doit présenter tous les rebelles au ministère. » lui répond alors ledit Fenrir avec arrogance.

Scabior attrape le loup-garou par le col de sa veste et le jette contre un arbre avec une telle violence que l'arbre craque dans un bruit sourd. Fenrir couine lamentablement. Fenrir, n'est pas le seul loup-garou puissant, et il l'oublie bien trop souvent. De plus Scabior est de loin le plus intelligent. Il regarde chacun de ses hommes qui fuient tous son regard animé par une rage froide.

\- « Je n'ai pas de maitre. Cette femme ne sera pas livrée avec les autres. Elle est à moi, martèle-t-il. »

Tous acquiescent, même Fenrir qui s'est finalement redressé.

\- « Allons-y ! » ordonne Scabior.

Il prend la tête du groupe. Marchant au devant, il place l'écharpe de sa promise autour de son cou. Son odeur flottant autour de lui, l'enivrant. Elle l'appelle, pleine de promesses. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, la découverte de l'écharpe marque le début de sa fin. Elle lui appartiendra corps et âme. Elle chantera et dansera pour lui. _Sous lui_. À cette pensée il sent une partie de son anatomie réagir violemment. Il offre à la forêt un sourire carnassier.

_Que la chasse commence ma jolie. _

* * *

Il la voit enfin. Elle est là, face à lui, aussi belle qu'il avait imaginé. Elle, dont le parfum le hante, lui provoquant milles douleurs et plaisirs. Elle va enfin lui appartenir.

Pas très grande, un corps qui semble modelé par une vie à l'extérieur et des repas sur le pouce. Elle a des cheveux bruns fous, qui doivent être emmêlés même au naturel et pas seulement après une course poursuite à travers les bois. Elle a de grands yeux chocolat expressifs qui le regardent avec haine et dégout. Il grimace. La haine il peut faire avec, mais le dégout... Préjugés envers son espèce ? Ou bien dégout envers un homme comme lui ? Il penche plutôt pour la deuxième réponse. Les préjugés, elle doit connaitre car si elle est en fuite c'est sûrement pour une bonne raison. Il saura donc l'apprivoiser, il en est persuadé. Elle a un petit nez retroussé avec quelques tâches de rousseur. Elle respire par la bouche en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Bouche, Ôh combien désirable ! Le sang circulant plus vite après la course poursuite donne une couleur rouge cerise à cette petite bouche. Un véritable appel aux baisers. Et son odeur... Elle n'a jamais été aussi forte, aussi entêtante. Ses hommes eux-mêmes s'agitent sous ce parfum exquis. Mais tous se tiennent sous peine de représailles. Ne résistant plus à cette attraction lui s'approche lentement. Arrivée face à elle, il tend la main et saisit une mèche de ses cheveux pour la porter à son nez. Son coeur s'emballe, comme si la course précédente avait eu un quelconque impact sur lui. Il ferme les yeux et inspire profondément par les narines, ce gorgeant de son odeur. Il ouvre la bouche et inspire encore une fois. Il la goute, son odeur devenant tangible, touchant sa langue, travaillant ses papilles. Il sent son corps réagir à cet appel.

\- « Ne la touchez pas ! » beugle l'un des deux garçons. Le roux.

Ce rappel le fait redescendre brutalement sur terre et il prend conscience de son environnement. Il ne peut pas encore la faire sienne, pas que la forêt le dérange mais elle est à lui, et seul lui peut la découvrir.

\- « Non, laissez-les ! » supplie-t-elle.

Sa voix est légèrement aiguë. Surement est-ce dût à la peur qu'elle ressent. Pourtant il sent aussi sa volonté et son courage. Il voit alors le regard de sa belle se diriger vers le brun. Quelque peu contrarier par l'inintérêt que lui porte sa belle, son regard dérive sur son deuxième compatriote. Un brun qui a vraiment une sale tête, toute gonflée. Il l'interroge sur ce fait et lui demande son nom pour que l'on contrôle celui-ci. Tout de suite après, il reporte son attention sur la jeune femme et rapproche son corps du sien.

\- « Et toi, chérie ? Quel est ton nom ? » susurre-t-il à son oreille

Elle tressaille, mais lui répond avec fermeté.

\- « Pénélope Deauclair ! Sang mêlé. » Aucune hésitation. Elle est sur d'elle. Il pourrait y croire...

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux et les lui caresse tendrement. Sang mêlée ou Sang-de-bourbe, peut importe elle est à lui. _Rien qu'à moi_.

Soudain le rafleur qui vérifiait le nom du garçon au visage déformé annonce que ce dernier a menti. Son nom, après vérification n'est pas sur la liste. Les jeunes lui répondent avec aplomb qu'ils se trompent. Il est un peu admiratif face à un tel courage. Il regarde d'un peu plus près le jeune brun qui semble être au cœur des préoccupations des deux autres. _Curieux..._ Soudain son sang se glace. Au dessus, sur son front une cicatrice est apparente, certes déformée par les boursouflures qui enlaidissent son visage, mais tout de même bien présente. Alors il comprend qui il a en face de lui. Harry Potter et ses deux amis.

Il tourne la tête et son regard croise celui de la jeune fille. Hermione Granger. La seule, qu'il ne pourra jamais garder auprès de lui, sauf avec autorisation du mage noir. Ce qu'il compte bien obtenir.

Il voit dans son regard à elle, qu'il a compris, alors il annonce la terrible sentence.

\- « Changement de plan, on ne va pas au ministère ! »

* * *

Scabior appuyé contre un arbre à encore l'esprit occupé par Hermione Granger. _Elle s'est enfuie_. Il hésite entre joie et colère sourde. Elle n'est plus soumise à la torture, mais elle est partie, entourée par d'autres hommes. Il se découvre possessif à en mourir. Son écharpe imprégnée de son odeur ne le quitte plus. Il ne dort plus, pense à elle jour et nuit.

Dans la journée, son parfum est tellement fort que parfois il l'étourdit. Il la voit partout, derrière chaque arbres et à chaque détours. Il la cherche partout, courant derrière une chimère qu'il n'arrive pas à rattraper et ça le rend fou. Tendre la main vers l'inaccessible, le rend irascible et les autres l'évitent le plus possible.

La nuit n'arrange rien non plus. Elle apparaît dans ses songes, toujours les mêmes rêves. Elle qui court dans les bois, lui qui joue avec elle. Il se délecte de sa peur et la poursuit, lui laissant même l'espoir d'une fuite possible mais il la rattrape bien vite, brisant toutes ces illusions. Elle se débat comme une vrai lionne, fougueuse, furieuse et malgré elle apeurée. Elle ne veut pas et rien entendre de lui, mais il la fait plier sous ses caresses. Il la dompte et elle finit par céder, tremblante d'un désir qu'elle ne maîtrise pas. Mais l'innocente s'offre alors à lui, soumise, complètement nue à quatre pattes, les coudes au sol, la tête entre ses bras et sa croupe en l'air, comme si elle percevait sa nature sauvage et animale et qu'elle s'adaptait à lui. Et lui la voyant ainsi, brulante et pourtant ingénue et pure, n'attendant que lui pour assouvir un besoin qu'elle ne comprend pas, il en perd la raison. Il fait disparaitre ses vêtements et agrippe la jeune femme par les hanches pour la faire glisser vers lui. Puis il prend son sexe en main et le dirige vers son entrée humide. Impatient, il la pénètre d'un grand coup de reins. Les brumes du désirs disparaissent brutalement, la réalité reprenant le dessus pour la jeune pucelle. Elle hurle de douleur et se contracte en essayant de fuir. Il la maintient fermement et continue ses grands coups de butoirs. Elle est étroite et serrée autour de sa verge imposante. Il ne fait preuve d'aucune douceur trop impatient, sa chaleur et ses cris le rendant fou, il accélère même la cadence. Le premier orgasme monte rapidement et il se vide en elle. Il s'immobilise, toujours dur dans la chaleur de son fourreau pour reprendre son souffle. Il est déjà près à recommencer, le processus n'est pas terminé. Cependant il entend ses lamentations et sent sa souffrance. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il patiente et s'occupe d'elle pour la détendre et recommencer en lui donnant aussi du plaisir. Il fait glisser une de ses mains vers son petit bouton de chair et l'autre vers ses seins qu'il titille et émoustille. Au début elle sursaute puis se laisse aller et ses gémissements de douleurs finissent par se transformer en petits gémissements de plaisirs. Il la sent alors se détendre autour de son membre et quand elle commence à bouger son bassin d'elle-même il reprend son mouvement de va-et-vient avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il ramène une main sur son dos pour la positionner comme il faut, creusant son dos pour une meilleure pénétration. Satisfait il l'aide alors en passant son bras sous elle pour la maintenir quand il sent ses jambes trembler, mais continue de l'autre à jouer avec son clitoris. Il accélère la cadence, et finit par la faire jouir avec force, son intimité se resserrant autour de lui par à-coups. Comme tout loup qui se respecte, il se doit de la marquer. Il attrape ses cheveux et la tire pour la redresser puis il lui mord la nuque avec force. Une deuxième vague entraine la jeune fille suivit par Scabior qui libère son sperme une deuxième fois en elle. Ils s'effondrent, lui l'écrasant sous son poids. Le nez dans son coup, il lui lèche la nuque avec tendresse là où il l'a mordu. Puis quelques minutes après il recommence à la prendre, _à lui faire l'amour,_ insatiable.

Tous ses rêves sont similaires, la seule chose qui change est la façon de faire ; par terre sur un tas de feuilles mortes ou elle agrippée aux racines des arbres environnants. Ou bien alors debout contre un arbre ou encore elle accrochée aux branches basses. Mais il la prend toujours par derrière au milieu de la forêt, comme si s'était un instinct inscrit dans ses gènes. Comme si s'était encré en lui, sa nature de loup.

Mais chaque fois il se réveille seul. Tellement frustré qu'il doit se satisfaire par ses propres moyens, ou avec la première femme potable qu'il trouve et qu'il baise violemment en imaginant que c'est elle, son envoûtante inconnue.

Heureusement pour lui il fait un bon travail et le seigneur des ténèbres récompense toujours les hommes fidèles. La mage noir a bien vu l'intérêt que portait le loup-garou à la Sang-de-bourbe préféré de l'élu. Quelle déchéance pour elle se serait de devenir le jouet d'un loup-garou. Alors il lui a promis. Quand la victoire viendra, il lui offrira sa belle et il pourra en faire ce qu'il voudra. À cette pensée, son cœur se réchauffe et il sent l'excitation revenir au galop, alors avec des mouvements qui semble être devenus une habitude il appuie d'une main l'écharpe de la jeune fille contre son visage et de l'autre il amorce un mouvement de va-et-vient sur son sexe douloureux.

La tête contre le tronc d'arbre à l'arrière, il laisse échapper quelques râles de plaisirs.

_C'est une promesse, ma douce._

* * *

Le jour J. est enfin arrivé. Se soir aura enfin lieu l'attaque contre Poudlard. Bientôt, il pourra la revoir. Bientôt il va pouvoir l'emmener, et la posséder. _Hermione Granger_. Il a encore dû dire son nom à voix haute car un des hommes à ses cotés grimace. Mais Scabior n'en a que faire.

Le soir tombe enfin et son équipe s'avance vers le coté Ouest du château. Il doit passer par le pont. Perdu dans ses pensée il est surpris par la présence d'un jeune garçon de l'autre coté de la protection qui entoure le château.

_C'est ça, souris mon tout beau. Bientôt ce château ne sera plus que feu et cendre,et il croulera sous des gravats et des corps. _

L'heure approche. Encore 5 minutes. Scabior à un plan. La bataille n'a que peu d'importance pour lui. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est elle. Il va rentrer, tuer ceux qui seront sur son passage, mais ne prendra pas part à cette bataille finale. Il ira directement la chercher. Il l'assommera surement pour ne pas qu'elle les ralentisse en se débattant. Car aussitôt attrapée, ils partiront. Et là enfin, elle deviendra sienne. Elle ne sera plus qu'à lui et ne vivra que pour lui._ À moi, à moi, à moi..._

Scabior revient sur terre quand la protection commence à disparaître. Il tremble d'impatience.

Une seconde de flottement. Tous retiennent leur souffle avant que la plus grande bataille que le monde des sorciers aie connu, ne débute. Le garçon réagit le premier. Il leur fait un petit signe provocateur et s'enfuit en courant. Signal de départ. Tous se lancent à sa poursuite, certain furieux de son audace, d'autres amusés ou encore bien trop excités par la chasse à venir pour penser convenablement.

_Court ma gazelle, court. Les grands méchants loups sont arrivés_.

Le garçon a seulement une vingtaine de mètres d'avance, mais il ne leur échappera pas. Scabior rit comme un dément quand tout à coup plusieurs événements se produisent simultanément. Le garçon qui n'est plus sur le pont, se retourne. Une explosion retentit, semblant provenir du bas. Le sol sous leurs pieds, disparait. Scabior est alors entrainé dans la chute comme ceux autour de lui. Tous se précipitent vers le fond du ravin. Il pousse un cri de rage. _NON !_ Mais il est impuissant et ne peut rien faire contre la gravité qui l'entraine implacablement vers le bas.

Le rafleur prend alors l'écharpe d'Hermione dans ses mains et l'apporte vers son visage pour sentir son parfum une dernière fois, car il sait qu'il ne résistera pas à ce voyage-ci et que la mort est la seule personne qui l'attend à la fin de cette longue chute. Pour la première fois depuis son enfance, il pleure cette perte, cette injustice, cette femme qu'il ne connaitra jamais. Sentant le sol s'approcher, il ferme les yeux.

_Adieu, mon âme-sœur._

* * *

**Bonjour, tout le monde ! J'ai pu voir que certains m'ont mis des reviews, alors je vais vous répondre ! **

**Déjà, je vous remercie pour d'avoir lu ma Fic et je vous remercie doublement pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir. **

** amuto67100 : Merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait très plaisir (Surtout que j'étais pleine d'appréhension à propos de cette fiction) ! :D Je suis allée voir la fiction dont tu m'as parlé après avoir vu ton message, et Ouf, en effet nous n'avons pas écrit la même chose. Je n'avais pas vu cette fiction avant donc je n'avais pas fait attention. La sienne est pas mal glauque aussi dans le genre ! XD Sinon en effet, la mienne ne finit pas vraiment très très bien (du moins pour Scaby). Mais je voulais respecter à peu près l'histoire originale. Peut-être qu'un jour j'en écrirai une autre avec une happy end ! En plus je suis une vrai fan des Happy End quoi! En tout cas c'est sur que je vais continuer d'écrire des histoires avec Hermione. J'ai déjà quelques idées. :) Encore merci, et à bientôt j'espère. :D**

** Guest (officiel n°1) : cher Guest, je te remercie ! ^^ J'ai revu le film, il n'y a pas longtemps, et je me suis dis... "Pourquoi pas essayer" ? En tout cas moi aussi j'ai trouvé que cela pouvait marcher. Après je verrai si je peux en écrire une autre avec un Happy End comme je les aime, mais là j'ai pas d'idée (surtout que j'aime que se soit logique et que ça colle aux livres ou au moins au film en général... du moins au début... et même si exception. Bref tu l'auras compris je marche sous l'impulsion. ^^ En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et je suis bien heureuse que cela t'aie plus et de t'avoir convaincue ! Mouahaha **

** AlexanaLonris : Eh merci ! Moi non plus je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas assez. En plus, leur histoire (qui ne prend pas vie ici j'avoue) peut tout à fait coller ! J'ai dû en lire moins de Dix en tout. C'est vraiment peu en effet ! Aaaaaah le fameux "une autre histoire avec un happy end". Comme dit précédemment je marche au feeling et à l'impulsion. Pour le moment j'ai absolument aucune idée en place sur ce couple. Mais il suffit d'un truc (morceau de musique, discussions ou autre...) pour que ... et bien la magie se fasse. En tout cas je vais y réfléchir sérieusement. Mais pas tout de suite. J'ai trop de projets différents ET en même temps ! XD Faut que je gère ! ^^**

** Une petite folle (mais surement pas la dernière) : Hey merci beaucoup ! J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire comme il faut, alors ça me fait vraiment plaisir (et drôle aussi mais passons sur ça), que ça te plaise ! Malheureusement pas de suite, c'était un OneShot. en revanche je vais réfléchir sur le fait d'écrire une autre fic avec eux deux et un happy End bien mérité ! :)**

** loupa4 : Merci beaucoup pour le compliment ! Ça fait chaud au coeur. Je l'ai reprise plusieurs fois, pour avoir le meilleur résultat possible et à chaque fois que je la relis je trouve encore des erreurs mais je suis contente au final. Et c'est un super compliment. Merci beaucoup encore une fois. Je vais progresser à force avec les autres fictions ! J'ai déjà pleins de projets commencé dont un délire vraiment compliqué à réaliser. À bientôt ! :D**


End file.
